The Bad Boy and the Bad Princess
by Ybarra87
Summary: Marco happens to be a well known trouble maker in his school and now he's being force to keep track of a new exchange student who is also a trouble maker and she happens to be a princess from another dimension. This is just a one shot. I don't own anything belonging to SVTFOE.


**This was an idea I had and at least wanted to tell. It's basically a bad boy Marco and a bad Star story. Now this is just a one shot but if someone wants to go ahead and make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Queen Moon Butterfly had a problem that couldn't be ignored anymore and that problem was her daughter Star. The problem with her daughter was the fact that she was just plain bad. Now Moon refused to give up on her only daughter because she did not believe she was really evil. In fact she remembered a time when she was a sweet little girl with a wild streak that was just like her father's. Always full of energy and excitement but then one day after a family outing she changed. She turned from fun and lovable to cold and calculating. She would look at people as if they were pawns in a game and figure out how they could be of use to her. To her they were just toys that she used to keep her entertained. Moon could not take her behavior any longer and had her sent to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. However she was sent back with in a month and deemed unreformable because of what she had done. Apparently she had turned all of the princesses and teachers into her servants having them obey her every command. After she had gotten back Moon tried having Rhombulus scare her straight by crystallizing her for a day but she had turned the tables on him after he uncrystalized her by making him think he was evil for crystallizing people for some mistakes and taking them away from their families and loved ones who were probably waiting for them to come home only to think they had been abandoned. Hearing that Rhombulus crystalized himself and while the Magic High Commission did get him out he is now second guessing himself when it comes to his job. Granted is probably wasn't difficult for Star to trick Rhombulus but now the entire Magic High Commission is afraid of her. Moon realized as long as Star was on Mewni she would continue her games on her people. Then it hit her what if Star was at a place where her status as a princess didn't matter let alone no magic. A place that would make her work and live with regular people. Moon knew it was a long shot but she had to take a chance on it and after consulting with the commission she found a place for her to stay: Earth.

Marco Diaz was the well known bad boy and trouble maker of Echo Creek. He wasn't always a bad boy but was once a sweet and kind boy. He was a smart kid with good morals and a reputation known as the safe kid but then one day it all changed with a girl he had a crush on named Jackie Lynn Thomas. Marco thought she was a cool and nice girl so when he started going out with her he was happy but as time went by he started to notice things about her. Things he did not like but he kept them to himself. She would try to get him to do things he wouldn't even think about but politely managed to turn them down. His friend Janna had tried to talk him out of going out with her but he just assumed it was some kind of joke she was planning for her and decided to ignore it. Then one day he had caught her having sex with once of his friends and saw her true colors when she saw him. She had told him that she only went out with him because of his reputation and thought it would be fun to corrupt him. Apparently she had the hobby of going out with nice boys only to corrupt them and dump them the moment they were corrupted leaving them broken. Marco was angry and felt like striking back but he knew by doing that she would win so instead he told her off. He told her things that mad her really angry and walked away. He would think that would of been the end of it but it wasn't as she started spreading rumors around the school that he attacked her and tried to rape her. The whole school except Janna believed her but that wasn't the worst part his parents believed her as well. The parents who had raised him to be a good and honest person to always try to help people believed he would do something like that. As the days went by the treatment just went up until Marco had enough. He decided if they wanted to believe he was some kind of bad boy then he would give it to them. He decided to shed himself of his nice boy persona and became the bad boy everyone said he was. When his new persona came to school the next day he showed that he wasn't the punching bag anymore but the one who threw the punches. By the end of the day he had shown why he wasn't meant to be messed with. After that he became the problem child of the school but in actuality he just wanted to be left alone and was striking back against the ones who were bothering him since the teacher wouldn't do a damn thing.

Right now he was in Principal Skeeves office. He had no idea why he was called to his office but it was probably because of someone accused him of doing something he didn't do. Luckily when it came to things like that Marco had made it a priority to have a back up plan to turn the tables on his enemies. Just then the secretary had told him that he could go in. As Marco went in the firsts words out of his mouth were. "What am I being accused of this time Skeeves?"

"Have you done something that may have someone accusing you of doing it?" Principal Skeeves asked.

"What do you think?" Marco asked.

Principal Skeeves just gave a small sigh. "No Mr. Diaz, you're not being accused of anything yet." He said. "I brought you in here because we received a new transfer student who will be staying with your family and I want you to be the one to keep an eye on her."

"Why me?" Marco asked. "I'm nothing but a trouble maker remember?"

"Because this student is a trouble maker as well and you have a reputation of keeping the other trouble makers in line." Skeeves answered.

Marco gave his principal a suspicious look. "You have made it clear that you're looking for a good excuse to expel me for the stuff I've done but to take in another trouble maker now that's just stupid." He said as he then noticed the a chest of gold and jewels opened on his desk. "Unless you're being bribed to enroll her. Let me guess you're going to use the money for your ice cream problem."

"Nonsense this is a donation to the school." Principal Skeeves replied. "Besides I don't have a problem."

"Really?" Marco asked. "Because I find it awfully strange for a high school principal to own a soft serve machine let alone a huge collection of import ice cream on a high school principal's salary." He said as he then pulled out his phone showing pictures of the stuff the principal owns.

Skeeves just began to sweat as he saw those pictures. He was shocked that Marco had pictures of those but then again Marco always had something like that when going against people who were accusing him of something. This was the main reason why no one could expel him. "I assure you this money is for the school." He said.

"Okay." Marco said as he then put his phone up after he said that. "I made sure to record what you had just said." Principal Skeeves just started to grumble to himself about not getting any ice cream. "Now you want me to keep an eye on this new student but what's in it for me?"

"Well, I can clear your record of everything you've done." Skeeves said.

"That's nice but how about you add in actually doing an actual investigation next time I'm accused of something."

"Okay."

"In writing."

"In writing?!"

"Yeah, your word isn't good enough so I want it in writing with your signature on it and I'll be holding on to it."

Skeeves just grumbled seeing how Marco was forcing his hands on this as he wrote it down and signed it. "There!" He shouted as Marco took it and read it.

"Very good we have a deal." He said as he placed the paper in his jacket. "I'll be making sure to have copies made later just in case someone tries to destroy it. Now where's this student?"

Principal Skeeves just pressed a button on his intercom and said. "Sent her in." A few seconds later Star had walked in. "Marco Diaz I want you to meet our new exchange student, Princess Star Butterfly."

Marco took one look at the new exchange student and could see right away that she was nothing but a cold hearted manipulator. It was like he was looking at another Jackie but the only thing was he could tell she was worse. "Pleasure to meet you Princess." Marco said.

Star just looked at Marco and saw someone who would instantly be a thorn in her plans. She knew she would have to deal with and judging by the looks the principal was giving Marco she could tell he was looking for one excuse to get rid of him. She gave a small smile. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Diaz." She said.

"Well let's go." Marco said as he left the principal's office with Star following him. As they got out to the hall Marco stopped and turned towards Star. "So tell me about yourself."

Star gave a small smile. "Well I happen to be the princess of Mewni." She said.

"Mewni? Never heard of it." Marco responded.

"Well seeing how you're just a dumb Earthling and Mewni's in another dimension where magic exists it's really not a surprise you never heard of it." Star replied.

Marco just gave out an annoyed groan and looked at her. "Look I if you don't want to tell me then don't tell me but I would prefer if you kept your little comments to yourself." He said as he then scoffed out. "Like magic exists."

Star just gave a devious smile as she said. "Oh it does." She then saw a student walking by wearing a backpack and pointed her finger towards him. The students backpack then transformed into a giant demonic rat with the student attached to it's back and ran off with him. Marco gave out a shocked look as Star said in a disappointed tone. "Oh I was trying to make a giant mutant butterfly. I suppose you'll be running off now right?"

Marco snapped out of his shock the moment he heard her say that immediately realizing she was trying to scare him off. "Oh I see what you're trying to do." He said. "You would like for me to run off wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would." Star answered.

"Well not going to happen Princess." Marco replied. "I made a deal with Skeeves to keep an eye on you and exchange he'll clear my record. So get it through your head you're not going to get rid off me that easily." Star just growled silently to herself seeing how getting rid of Marco was not going to be easy. She just followed Marco to his locker as the bells began to ring and the rest of the students came out. When Marco was done he closed his locker to see Janna standing next to it. Marco was used to Janna so it really didn't surprise him like it use to. "Hey Janna." He said.

"Hey Marco." Janna replied. "So what did Skeeves accused of this time?" Marco sighed as he explained what happened. Meanwhile Star was watching Marco when she was approached by some football players. She could see they only had one thing on their mind and planned to use it to her advantage. As Marco got done explaining the situation he was now in Janna just looked at him wide eyed. "Whoa! Let me get this straight, Principal Skeeves is making you keep track of a foreign exchange student who is also a trouble maker in exchange for clearing your record."

"Yep." Marco replied as he then said the following with a straight face. "Not to mention she's a princess who can use magical."

Janna just blinked when she heard that. "She's a magical princess?" She asked.

"Yep. She proved that when she turned a student's backpack into a giant demonic rat with the student still attached with it that then took running with him attached." Marco replied.

"Well that explains the screaming from earlier." Janna said. "But what are you going to do now?"

"I'm just going to keep an eye on her like Skeeves wants me to." Marco replied. "I already made it clear to her I'm not going anywhere."

Just then three football players approached Marco. "Hey Diaz!" The first one shouted.

"What do you want?" Marco asked as he gave a bored look at them.

"Somebody asked us to put you in a body cast!" The second one said.

Marco just gave out a small yawn and looked at Star who was giving him a smug smile. "Let me guess that girl over there offered you something in return for beating me up right?" Marco asked.

"No, it because we felt like it!" The first one shouted.

The third football player then gave a confused look. "But I thought we were doing it because she promised to do stuff with us." He said.

"Shut up!" The second one shouted.

Marco just gave another yawn and then walked past them. "Figures it would take someone offering you something to approach me after all you're not too bright to come up with approaching by yourselves." He said as the first football player grabbed Marco by his shoulder and turned him around.

"Are you calling us dumb?!" He shouted.

"Wow did you figure that out all by yourself?" Marco asked in a sarcastic tone as he then said. "And I thought we lost all those games because you're too stupid to follow the coach's orders."

"Are you say that it's our fault we lost our games because we don't want to listen to coach's boring orders?!" The first one shouted.

"I thought he was calling us dumb." The third one said.

Marco gave a chuckle which the first football player caught. "Oh, that does it!" He shouted as he threw a punch only for Marco to dodge quickly and for him to break his hand punching the wall behind Marco. He then gripped his hand in pain and looked at the other two. "Get Him!" He shouted. Marco just gave a smirk as the other two came charging at him and dodged each punch they threw at him eventually getting between them where they both threw a punch at him only for him to quickly dodge it and for them to quickly knock each other out.

Principal Skeeves then came running out of his office. "What's going on here?!" He shouted as he saw the shape the football players were in.

The first player still holding his broken hand shouted out. "Diaz just attacked us for no reason and he broke my hand!" He shouted.

Principal Skeeves gave Marco an angry glare. "Mr. Diaz, you're expel!" He screamed out.

Marco just rolled his eyes. "I didn't lay one hand on them." He said.

"Stop lying!" Skeeves shouted.

Marco gave a small groan as he then pointed to the security cameras nearby. "Check the security footage. That should show what happened." He said.

The football players began to sweat when Marco said that but were relieved when Principal Skeeves just said. "I don't need to check the footage. It will only prove you're guilty."

"Remember the contract you've just signed?" Marco asked. Principal Skeeves began to sweat when Marco said that. "You know that you'll actually do some investigating when I'm accused of something?"

Principal Skeeves began to stammer. "Well I didn't think I would have to do it so soon." He said.

"Well you do." Marco responded. "So let's go look at the footage now." Marco then noticed the look on the principal's face. "Unless the cameras are just for show and they don't really work. Let me guess you decided we didn't need any working cameras and just put those up for show so you can waste the school budget for your ice cream problem am I right?"

"I don't have a problem!" Principal Skeeves screamed.

"Oh really?" Janna asked as she held the principal's cell phone in her hands and called a number on it.

"This is the Ice Cream Palace. You want your usual order Mr. Skeeves?" The ice cream employee asked.

"Give me that!" Skeeves shouted as he ripped his phone from Janna's hands and whispered. "Yes, have it charged to my account." He then turned it off and looked Janna. "Ms. Ordonia, you have detention!" He shouted.

"What else is new?" Janna muttered.

Skeeves then turned to the football players and yelled. "And you three are banned from the football team and have a month of detention!"

"I told you we shouldn't have listened to that girl!" The second player said as the three of them walked off.

Marco just gave a smirk as he grabbed Star. "Nice try Princess but you're going to have to do better than that to get rid of me." He said as he dragged her off only to stop in front of the principal. "I think it's time for you to find a support group for your ice cream problem." He said as he left the school taking Star with him.

Principal Skeeves just shouted out. "I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!"

Marco eventually got home bringing Star with him. When he got home his parents welcomed Star while berating Marco like usual. Star saw this and wondered how his parents could treat him like that. She knew how her mother would not give up on her for some reason and this made her thought all parents wouldn't give up on their children but seeing this made her wonder why her mother would not give up on her. Star just shook those thoughts from her head and began to come up with a plan that would get her off of Earth. When she had dinner with the Diaz family she tried to act real friendly to Rafael but before she could Marco tossed over the kitchen table telling them he ordered pizza instead. When the pizza arrived he paid for it and took his to his room while ignoring his parents and Star who was glaring at him for ruining what she was trying to do. That night as Star tried to get adjusted to her room Marco decided to pay her a visit.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I thought I tell you not to try seducing my father." He said.

"Why should you care?" She asked. "They made it clear they don't care about you and you don't care about them. So why should it matter if I ruin their marriage?"

"Because I'll still be stuck with one of them and they'll likely blame me for their separation. I don't need that."

"And why should I listen to you?" Star asked while giving a smug smile.

Marco just glared at her. "Because I'm going to show you what will happen if you ever try it." He said as he approached Star and bent her over on his knee and began spanking her for a few minutes. When he was done he pushed her off and got up.

Star just looked at Marco in anger. "You hit me!" She shouted.

"Correction I spanked you Princess. It's what you get for behaving like a brat." He said. "I get the feeling no one has never done it to you before so I'm going to be the first one to do it. If you ever try seducing my dad then you'll get spanked again." Marco then left the room leaving an angry and mad Star in her room.

Star began to wonder how she can get off of Earth but realized no matter what she tried Marco will get in her way. She knew he had to go first but that wasn't all. She wanted to ruin him. She was going to find out all she could about him and destroy him. He had the nerve to strike her so she was going to make it her mission to destroy him. "I will break you Marco Diaz." She said as she then prepared for bed.

THE NEXT DAY

There was no school so Marco had agreed to show Star around town just to avoid his parents giving him a lecture. He had begun showing Star around Echo Creek when he ran into his ex Jackie. She began saying things making him mad while taking a glance at Star and called her his new tramp. Marco was doing his best to keep his temper in check around her but couldn't take it anymore and went storming off leaving Star behind.

Star couldn't help but wonder about Jackie when she saw her. She could see Marco didn't like her and began to wonder if she could use Jackie in some way only to change her mind when she called Star his new tramp. It was at that moment she developed an instant hate for Jackie. As she continue to watch Jackie talk to Marco making small insults towards him in their conversation she could see him getting angry. She had expected him to snap and attack her but instead he went stomping off leaving her behind. It was at that moment Jackie just told Star if she knew what was good for her she stay away from Marco. Star had no idea why she was giving her a warning but she knew if she was going to break Marco she would need to know about him first. As Jackie then took off she began to think who she should approach for information about Marco that was when she saw Janna nearby and decided to approach her.

"Hey there." Star said getting Janna's attention. "You're a friend of Marco's right?"

"Yeah, I guess you can call me that. The name's Janna."

"A pleasure to meet you Janna. My name is Star."

"Okay let's just cut the pleasantries and tell me why you're talking to me?" Janna asked.

"Well I thought I would at least get to know some of Marco's friends." Star replied.

"In other words you want to get dirt on him for revenge against him spanking you right?" Janna asked as she gave a smirk.

Star just gave her a surprised look. "How do you know?!" She yelled out.

"Easy, I was watching from outside his house when he did it." Janna responded.

"Why were you watching me?!"

"Oh, I wasn't watching you. I was watching Marco." Janna said. ""You see one of my hobbies is watching him."

"Why?" Star asked curious on why Janna would want to watch someone like Marco.

"Because he's interesting or at least he was before he changed. Now I mostly do it so I can see traces of the old Marco left."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I have a feeling you only want to know because you're trying to get whatever information on Marco before you can get even with him for spanking you. However I'll tell you anyway since you'll probably find out sooner or later." Janna said as she began to explain Marco's past to Star.

Star just listened as Janna told her how Marco was once a sweet boy and kind boy. How she would love to scare him just to see the funny looks he gave. Then she got to Janna and what she did to him. Star couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Marco as she heard how everyone including his parents just turned against him believing him to be some horrible person. She could understand why he became this way. However one thing was bugging Star. "What did you mean by seeing the traces of the old Marco?" She asked.

Janna just gave a small frown and sighed. "You see even though Marco has changed into what he is today there is still traces of his old self inside him." Janna replied. "You see the old Marco would always help someone when they're in trouble or need help and the current Marco still does that only he uses an excuse to do it." Janna saw that Star really didn't understand so she decided to give an example. "Let me give you an example. For starters there's this cheerleader named Sabrina who is very accident prone and one of the things the old Marco has done was help bandage her up but when he changed she said she no longer wanted him near her. Well one day she had a huge accident and was bleeding a lot. Marco saw this and grabbed her taking her to the nurses office while ignoring Sabrina's screams and bandaged her up. He told everyone the only reason why he decided to help her was because he didn't want anyone blaming him for her accident and he was right someone tried blaming him for her accident"

Star couldn't help but notice the way Janna was talking about the old Marco. "You care for him don't you?" She asked.

Janna just gave a small smile. "Marco was the first person who was ever kind to me. When I met him I couldn't help but like him. However the only thing I could do around him was tease him and I admit I loved the looks he gave when I scared him but when he started going out with Jackie I tried to warn him not to. I knew what she was up to but he wouldn't listen. In the end he became what he is today." She explained.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Star asked. "You know what I'm trying to do to him."

"Because it wasn't the current Marco who spanked you but the old one."

Star just gave a confused look. "I'm afraid I don't understand." She said.

"Look Marco figured out you were going to try to seduce his father and while the current Marco doesn't care about what his parents think about him the old Marco still loves them even if they gave up on him. He wasn't going to let you ruin their marriage so he did the only thing he knew that would get you to leave them out of your sights. He got you angry enough that you would focus all of your attention on destroying him."

Star realized Janna was right. She was focused only on Marco instead of anyone else and that wasn't going to change. "What you told me doesn't change a thing. I still intend to destroy him until there's nothing left of him." She said as she walked off.

MEANWHILE WITH MARCO

Marco was just walking around angrily after his encounter with Jackie. He didn't know where he was going or care about the fact that he left Star behind. All he wanted to do right now was find something to hit. As he continued to walk he started to sense he was being followed. He knew it wasn't Janna because she would never follow him when he's angry. Getting a feeling that someone was trying to sneak up on him he ducked into a corner and jumped out to pin to the wall a white skin girl with red hair and horns. She was wearing an orange ball gown and a black tiara on her head. Marco took one look at her and said. "Let me guess, the princess created you to attack me right?"

The girl just looked at him. "No I was sent by her mother to keep an eye on her." She said.

"Oh." Marco said as he released her. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah, I saw what happen to make you upset so i don't really blame you. I am surprised that you managed to get the jump on me. Not bad for a human." She said. "The name's Hekapoo."

"Marco."

"Yeah I know. Janna told me all about you."

Marco gave a small laugh. "So you ran into Janna huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, I met her in a tree outside your house last night. She explained everything to me about you as we watched you two." She replied.

Marco just gave a small sigh as he looked at Hekapoo. "You sent you were sent by Star's mother right?" He asked.

"Yeah, she was worried about how Star was adjusting to life on Earth and sent me to keep an eye on her for a while." She replied.

"I'm curious, why would her mother think it would be a good idea to send her here?"

Hekapoo just gave out a sigh. "Because she doesn't want to give up on her daughter." Hekapoo answered. "You see Queen Moon has been trying to break her daughter of this behavior but has had no luck so far. I mean she had sent her to a reform school that has a reputation for reforming princesses into something more acceptable but Star managed to get kicked out. Moon then had her crystalized by a coworker of mine who crystallizes criminals for a day but when he uncrystalized her the next day she had managed to get him to think he was evil and now she has him second guessing himself. She basically made him more annoying than usual. Earth is basically her last chance."

"Really there was no other option?" Marco asked.

"Well Moon wanted to send her to my dimension in hoping it would straighten her out but I refused since Star reminds me of a past queen I once experimented with. I just know if she was there she would somehow turn me into a huge mess." Hekapoo replied.

Marco just gave an uncomfortable look hearing that. "Lady, I did not need to hear that." He said.

Hekapoo just gave a small smirk as she saw the look on his face. "Oh do I make you uncomfortable?" She asked in a teasing tone. "Well if it makes you feel better I'm interested in both sides and even though you're a little on the young side you are cute and my type."

Marco just gave another uncomfortable look. "Again I did not need to hear that." He said.

Hekapoo then gave out a huge cackle. "Now I see what Janna meant about the looks you give!" She laughed out.

"And what did she tell you about the looks I give?" Marco asked.

"That it's part of the old you. The you before you became this way." Hekapoo answered.

"The old me is gone and never coming back." Marco responded.

"Now that's what I thought at first when I saw you for the first time but then you went and spanked Star for trying to seduce your father. I saw right then and there along with Janna that you only did to keep her focused on you." Hekapoo replied.

"I don't need my parents splitting up and blaming me for there separation. It's bad enough that they yell at me all the time."

"Oh please, the only reason you did that was because no matter what had happened you still love your parents and don't want them to get divorced."

Marco just gave a scoff as he then said. "Believe what you want."

"Well to be honest I did enjoy you spanking Star. You don't know how long I wanted to see someone put her in her place. Besides I saw a bit of the old Star after you left her room."

Marco was about to walk off until he heard Hekapoo say that. "Old Star?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah before she became a spoiled brat she was actually a sweet girl with a wild streak. The look she gave last night was one she gave as a little girl at a royal dinner. You see I was invited to have dinner with her family at a royal event which is very boring to me and I thought I was going to have a dull time but Star was there. She was acting like her mother wanted her to act until someone stole her corn pudding. It was then she gave the look she gave last night. A look of revenge. She then started a huge food fight which turned into a huge blow out. It was one of the most fun times I have ever had." Hekapoo said as she gave a chuckle at the end.

"It sound like she was quite something back then."

"She was."

"That raises the question how the hell did she become like that?" Marco asked.

Hekapoo just gave a sigh. "Too be honest we don't know." She answered. "She was always full of energy and excitement when she was little but one day she just changed. You see her family decided to go on a picnic but she had managed to get separated from them. It was like she disappeared. No one knew where she was and her mother became frantic. Eventually she was found a few hours later asleep. No one knows what happened but when she woke up she wasn't the sweet little girl she once was."

"Something doesn't add up." Marco said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're saying she had a complete personality change within a single day. I don't see how that's possible. I mean it took time for me to finally change but you're saying Star changed within one day. It's almost someone brainwashed her into becoming like that."

Hekapoo just stared at Marco. There was always something about that day that bothered everyone at the commission but they couldn't figure what it was. Marco may have given them a clue to what happened to Star. She knew she would have to tell the commission but would fill them in later. She turned towards Marco to talk to him some more only to see he was gone. She then decided to go relieve her clone of watching Star and watch her for the rest of the day.

BACK TO STAR

Star was currently walking by herself when she heard someone calling out to her. "Star Butterfly!" Star turned to see it was a small bird like creature surrounded by monsters. "Surprised to see me?" He asked.

Star just looked at the small bird creature. "And you are?"

The bird like creature gave her an offended look. "You mean you don't know who I am?!" He shouted.

"Nope."

"Me and my monsters have been terrorizing your family for years. Did that jog your memory?"

Star just looked at the monster and yawned. "I have never seen you before in my life." She said.

The bird monster then started jumping up and down angrily. "What do you mean you never seen me before! I once crashed a royal dinner!"

"Don't seem to recall that." Star replied. The tiny monster then started bashing his head against a mailbox in frustration. "Oh now I remember you." She said getting the monster's attention causing him to smile. "It's Pluto, right?"

The little monster then gave a frown and started screaming angrily. "It's Ludo! My name is Ludo!" He scream out. "Seriously Pluto? What kind of name is that? It sounds like something an idiot would call a dog or a world."

"Oh that's right Ludo." Star said. "Anyway what do you want?"

"We're here for your family wand." Ludo replied.

"Yeah I don't have it." Star said.

Ludo just gave her a shocked look. "What do you mean you don't have it?!" He yelled out. "Your mother should of handed it to you!"

"Yeah my mother thought I wasn't ready for the wand so she decided to hold onto it for now until she feels I'm ready for it." Star answered.

Ludo just began screaming about how all his plans were ruined until one of his monsters whispered something to him. Ludo told him not to say anything to him and then struck an idea. "I got it. We'll kidnap the princess and ransom her back for the wand!" He shouted as the monster who whispered to him just groaned.

"Yeah, that sounds like quite a plan you have there. Unfortunately I have no interest in what you have planned so I'll be leaving. Have a nice day." Star said as she began walking away.

"You too." Ludo said as he then realized what Star was doing and screamed out. "Get her!"

Star gave a small smirk as she turned around to face an army of monsters charging at her. She began to firing spells from her fingers. She was slowly taking them out until she fell to the ground while trying to avoid them. When she fell she realized she had twisted her ankle and knew it was over as a monster was about to grab her. Just then the monster went flying across the street and she could see Marco standing in front of her.

"Who are you?!" Ludo shouted.

"I'm just someone who is very mad and really wants to hit someone." Marco answered. "Now I'm going to give you a choice. You either leave or I'm going to inflict a whole lot of pain on you."

Ludo and the monsters just gave out a huge laugh. "Why should we listen to a pathetic human like you? After all humans are just weak and pathetic. There's no way they could hurt monsters like us!" Ludo shouted.

"Well, I'm not like most humans." Marco answered as he began violently beating monsters back and forth. Star just watched in amazement as Marco fought the monsters like they were nothing as he made his way to Ludo and picked him up. "Now here's what's going to happen. You're going to leave and never come back because if you do and I'm really angry then I'm going to inflict a lot of pain on you. Got it?!"

"Yes." Ludo whimpered out.

"Good." Marco said. "Now get out of here!" Ludo quickly gathered his monsters and left quickly as Marco made his way to Star. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I had it all under control." Star answered as she tried to get up only to fall.

"Right." Marco said in a sarcastic tone as he kneeled down in front of her and looked at her. "Looks like you twisted your ankle and scraped your knees." He then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out some bandages.

"What are you doing?" Star asked.

"I'm bandaging your wounds." Marco replied.

"You carry bandages with you?"

"Yeah because of all the fights I get into." Marco said as he placed them on her.

"I don't need your help. Besides I had them where I wanted them."

Marco gave a scoff. "You were no match against them and you know it." He said. "Sure you managed to take a few of them out but you were carrying one huge disadvantage during the fight."

"And what was that?"

"You rely on your magic too much. So much in fact that I don't think you can win a fight without using it. You have no psychical skills or quick reflexes. In fact all someone needs to do is take out your arms and you're done."

Star realized Marco was right. The fact that she relied on her magic too much was something she never thought about. She knew she had to start doing stuff without using it. However she had no intention of letting him know he was right. "Why are you bandaging me after everything I've done?" She asked.

"Because I don't need my parents yelling at me for letting you get hurt." He said as he then turned his back towards her. "Now get on my back."

"Excuse me?"

"I said get on my back."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you twisted your ankle and can't walk."

Star tried to prove him wrong by getting up but couldn't. She just looked at him. "You could of let them take me you know. I would of been gone and out of your hair so why did you save me?" She asked.

"Because I was angry and wanted to hit something." He replied.

Star could see now what Janna had meant. She did not see the Marco who struck her but the old Marco that Janna had told her about. "Thank you." She said as she got onto his back. As Marco began to carry her home Star decided to talk to him. "Tell me Marco do you like dogs?" She asked.

"Yeah I love them." He said.

"Well then how about I give you one." She said as she pointed her finger to the ground and a small yellow puppy appeared.

Marco just looked at it. "I thought you would of at least made a three headed demon dog." He said.

"Oh please while that sounds creative I happen to like cute puppies." She said as the puppy began to shoot laser beams from it's eyes.

"A laser shooting puppy huh? That's something you don't see everyday." He said as he smiled at it. "It can come with us but if anyone asks you found it. I don't need my parents on my case."

"Very well." Star replied as she then said. "But just so you know this changes nothing. Tomorrow I will find a way to destroy you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Princess but just so you know I don't intend to let you win." Marco responded.

"I know you won't Marco." Star said. "I know you won't."

"Well as long as you know."

"Oh I do know Marco. I do know."

"Are you going to continue this the entire way?"

"I don't know Marco. I don't know."

LATER AT THE BUREAUCRACY OF MAGIC

Hekapoo had just got done explaining everything she saw on Earth and what Marco had told her leaving everyone speechless. Moon did not know what to think. She knew Star would cause trouble but she had no idea she could dip down and use magic without the wand. However the thing that shocked her the most was that someone had spanked her daughter. Now she did not know what to think about this Marco kid but from what Hekapoo had told her he deliberately spanked her knowing she would focus all of her energy on him. She was shocked to hear about Ludo showing up and almost capturing her but was relieved when Marco had shown up and saved her. Moon did ask Hekapoo why she didn't intervene and Hekapoo said she was about to until Marco showed up. She even asked Hekapoo what she thought of Marco and Hekapoo just said he was a good kid who was dealt a really bad hand but she pointed out that he's basically the only one who could handle Star and that she saw traces of the old Star when she was with Marco. Moon couldn't help but feel relieved knowing that the old Star was still in there and found it a bit funny that she created a puppy that could shoot lasers from it's eyes. She remembered when she had told Star what magic could do and Star had asked if it could create a puppy that could shoot lasers from it's eyes and immediately asked for one. Moon had just told her it could but magic was not to be allowed for such foolish things like that. Moon just had to trust that Marco could somehow bring back the old Star. Eventually it was time to discuss who was responsible for turning Star into the brat she was. Moon however instantly knew who it was: Toffee.

THE END


End file.
